User talk:Power courage wisdom and time/SPARTAN-III Delta Company (Power courage wisdom and time)
Unrealistic for several reasons. 1. Role. Special Forces Operators do not participate in Law Enforcement, exploration, or recolonisation; the latter two are reserved for government contractors, whilst the first is delegated to actual Law Enforcement Officers. Using them in such a role would be a waste of the time and money spent creating them. In addition, the proper term is "Counter-Terrorism." 2. "A month after the suicide mission, Lord Hood realized a new military was needed, seeing most of the current military was dying because of disease, hunger, and age." Err... that entire sentence makes no sense at all. There was no mass-disease at the end of the Human-Covenant War, and while there may have been food shortages, there weren't any so massive that the entire Armed Forces crumbled (even in Halo 3, the UNSC is still a highly efficient military force). In addition, rather than mass-recruiting droves of orphans to convert them into expensive Super Soldiers, it's much more likely the UNSC would simply draft able-bodied young adults, as most militaries do during war time. 3. For unaugmented, conscripted orphans, a ten mile run would be impossible. It would be applicable to able-bodied recruits, but to children of 4-6 years of age, most of them would likely collapse or expire. I suggest you change that. 4. Unless each and every one of them missed every shot they fired, then there would undoubtedly be casualties in a live fire exercise with no body armour issued. 5. Why enhance the sense of touch? Doing so would most likely make their entire bodies extremely sensitive, meaning that they'd die of shock or black out once they were shot or even struck. 6. A platoon is by no means 100 members strong. A more proper formation of that level would be a Company. ...this is the second article I create myself and its already getting critized for minor reasons...this fanon wiki is impossible... 1. I will change the term to "Counter-Terrorism, in addition, government contractors would no longer exist due to the covenant invasion wiping out most of humanity, i doubt any privatly owned corporization survived. Exploration and recolonisation would have to be left to an elite force. 2. Disease would come in minor outbreaks due to the lack of sanitation, also most able bodies wouldve already been drafted into the UNSC during the War. 3. I will concede to ur reasoning. 4. Not all training missions were live fire, they were rare and usually included small groups. I will concede and change the sentance 5. I concede 6. Delta Company having three companies inside of it? and we dont know exactly how many troops are organized into a platoon in the order of the UNSC. I will make these changes to my page by the end of the week, if not, contact my user talk page plz!--Power courage wisdom and time 13:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) 1. The main point is that Exploration and/or Recolonisation of planets isn't an activity that requires Power-Armoured SPARTAN's. Logically, anything ranging from civilian companies to governmental agencies could do that. No reason for Military involvement, let alone using Super Soldiers. 2. Per Maslab and my earlier argument, Humanity wasn't completely destroyed. It suffered heavy casualties, yes, but its underlying structure was still largely intact. Public utilities and sanitation were largely unaffected (given, if a planet fell to the Covenant, it was simply glassed, killing all present). 6. Reasonable enough, but only because it's a Special Forces Outfit. Standard UNSC Marine/Army Platoons number around 36 personnel. We don't tag articles with NCF tags out of spite; it's simply to improve your work, and to maintain the wiki standard of quality. Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. #Do not insult me. 19:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC)